Love me love me not
by SoniaK
Summary: When love suddenly appears, what to choose?  An arranged marriage or true love?  And when the heart is torn between two men, what to do?  Based on characters from Furuba, a story of pure passion ...
1. Chapter 1

**Love me... love me not... (ch1) by SoniaK**

*********XXX*******  
><strong>

**All right, this is my first fanfic about love. It came naturally to my head and I hope it has been good. There is a sequence, like chapters, that I'll put little by little.**

**If you girls like it, please leave a comment, even if short.**

**************XXX**********  
><strong>

**Love ****me...****love**** me**** not...**

"Hatori ..."  
>From where I stand I can see him standing at the door, the 'yukata' tied at the waist and the chest bare to show.<br>"...do you love me? "  
>He turns toward me, his cigarette in half, that he casually throws in the middle of the oriental garden.<br>One smile almost sad spreads across his face.  
>"Yes, I love you so."<br>How can he look into my eyes and say it so calmly, knowing the whole truth?  
>Hatori moves towards me and knelt beside me on the 'futon', still looking deep into my eyes.<br>"And you, do you love me?"  
>"I..."<br>"It doesn't matter - he smiles slightly - I can love for both of us..."  
>He runs his hand gently on my face. I'm sure he knows about me and Yuki. He could easily erase my memories, just to get revenge, but he didn't.<br>In the deep, I think he wants me to live with those painful memories of the betrayal, as he must accept the fact that Yuki and I had a relationship more intimate.  
>"Hatori..."<br>"Shhh... don't talk... "  
>His hand wanders slightly in my mouth, traces all the way around and stops at my chin.<br>I'm getting hungry for more, again I wanted his mouth against mine in a hot and wet kiss.  
>"Hatori..."<br>"Shhh..."  
>His strong and firm hands still touching me in a sweet torture, walking for my robe up and down the track to the ties, but he doesn't undo the tie.<br>I look at him with my eyes half closed, a growing desire, like a fever running through my body. Your mouth is so close and yet so far.  
>His face has an expression that I have not seen before. He seems dominated by a great pain.<br>I put my hands flat on his chest, seeking more contact, but suddenly he gets up and goes back to the open door that leads to the oriental garden.  
>He looks exhausted, struggling with something greater than himself.<br>I recompose, still frustrated by the moment who passed by.  
>All this is because of Yuki.<br>How could I let go that far?  
>"Hatori..."<br>Yes, he knows everything about us, our furtive encounters, our plans to run away together, the papers to us get married...  
>He also knows that Yuki was the first.<br>Why I went back to Hatori? Just to make him suffer?  
>I can not stay with them. I can not love two men at once. But why I keep wishing hard for each one that way?<br>This is all a mistake. I never should've known this family.  
>"Hatori..."<br>I stand up and reach him at the door. The cigarette he threw out there is still burning slowly, diverging with the landscape.  
>I feel like that cigarette thrown, an intruder in that environment that is not mine.<br>"Hatori... I'm leaving tomorrow. I already bought the tickets... I should have done this before and saved us all from so many problems... "  
>He looks shocked.<br>And suddenly your hands are around my waist, pulling me completely against his chest. His mouth search mine in an exercise of deep despair. I can hardly breathe.  
>The fever that I felt before, returns to take care of me.<br>What will I do about Yuki? - I think, completely immersed in Hatori's intense kiss. My head is starting to have blanks.  
>He makes a huge effort to stop kissing me while your mouth is already drawing the outline of my neck.<br>I can only mutter nonsense, his name escapes lightly from my mouth like a last breath.  
>His skillful hands wander all over my body and I'm already starting to go crazy.<br>"Hato... ri... I... love you... "- my voice is only one fine thread, almost inaudible.  
>He stops for a second, trying to assimilate the sound of my words and then back to focusing entirely on my mouth.<br>I don't want to think about Yuki right now. I just want to love Hatori and let him love me, passionately, profoundly.

I wake up kind disoriented the next day, in Hatori's room. He looks like a child who just won a new toy.  
>Lying beside me, his hand playing with my hair, making small curls.<br>Before I can talk about anything your mouth is already glued to mine.  
>I'm getting used to the sweet taste of him, his mouth, his hands, his skin.<br>It's intoxicating.  
>"I heard what you said. Were you serious? "<br>I try to remember the night before and all I remember is that I said that I loved him almost speechless.  
>I touch his face gently and only then I realize.<br>On my finger an engagement ring sparkles lightly.  
>"I want you to be mine..." - he says with a harsh voice, full of desire.<br>"Yes..." - I consent and I only have time to say it and I'm immersed again in this delightful whirlwind of passion.  
>Yes, he knows about Yuki. But it doesn't matter anymore.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Momiji**** talks...**

I know Hatori since I was very young and I know how he is closed in himself.  
>I also know the heart of gold that he has and how he cares about this family.<br>When something is not right you'll end up finding because of the short answers he gives. Most of the time he is silent, brooding over the problem himself.

Hatori is one of the most exceptional people I have ever met. He looked after me when my mother rejected me. They say he didn't even a question, just took me into your home without worrying about what other people would talk.

Although he was a childhood friend of two large "bakas", that nothing has influenced his behavior. They remain inseparable friends, but Hatori is still taking the same regimented life ever.  
>I don't know how he can endure the nonsense of those two...<p>

After his first girlfriend had left him - and the circumstances were far from good - still more Hatori closed in himself.  
>It is very rare to see him smile.<p>

That's what made me really intrigued to shortly.  
>From one moment to another it seemed that his personality changed completely.<br>Each time I visit the clinic, I have seen a happy, cheerful and relaxed Hatori. He even gives me a lollipop and runs a hand on my head when I'm about to leave.  
>It took me a while to figure out what was happening, but to now I'm sure I know why.<br>He is irrevocably in love.

When his girlfriend gets close to him, his face turns and he looks a different man.  
>The Hatori I knew who had an attitude would, almost dour, no longer exists.<br>He even drinks the coffee that she does! And he never liked coffee...

Sometime ago I went to see him for a serious reason - I had a sore throat - I got busted him in a very unusual situation...  
>I should not comment... but ok... was a scene hard to forget...<p>

Hatori pressed his bride against the wall, his hands above her head. His shirt was almost wide open and her hands were moving from his chest to his neck.

I got scared!  
>Luckily they didn't found me standing at the door...<br>I left running with a nosebleed and longing to have a girlfriend at the time...

The neck?  
>Continued sore for a week. I could only ask for his guidance over the phone.<p>

Though we all know that was an arranged marriage, it's good to know that those two really fall in love.  
>That must be what they call love at first sight...<br>After I saw Hatori kissing and making out with her, I wish the same thing happen to me.

Sigh...  
>I think I have a lot of ground still ahead, right?<p>

It is... that only a few days ago I discovered something else unintentionally...  
>In my conversation with Yuki and Kyo I just tell them what I have experienced at the clinic.<br>While Kyo gave a good laugh and said he was surprised by Hatori have become a 'stud', Yuki was extremely irritated. He even managed to break the cup of tea that he was drinking.

At that time I couldn't understand his attitude. I thought he should be glad Hatori finally have found someone who cares about him, but the attitude of Yuki told me otherwise.  
>I suspected that Yuki was jealous of the happiness of Hatori, but it never crossed my mind that there was something else behind this whole story.<p>

I understand just went two days ago when I heard him on the phone.  
>His voice was rough and he seemed to be fighting with someone. His expression was full of someone in torment and his tone was changing so much that Yuki was almost yelling on the phone.<p>

And finally I understand what was happening when he spoke her name - Hatori's bride - almost crying and demanded that she meet him in a certain place.

She must have said something to him to calm down, his expression almost blind because of jealousy turned into a glassy-eyed and distant.

I was somewhat shocked, but at that moment I felt a great empathy for him.  
>Yuki was always totally alone in his whole life. If was not for Shigure having him hosted at his house, he would like Hatori.<p>

Well, do you want to know what happened, right?

I suppose he must have found her, because he only returned home the next day.  
>His expression improved somewhat, but his face still says he is suffering greatly.<br>It's unbelievable to know that Yuki and Hatori's bride has a hidden relationship. Especially after seeing that 'hot' scene between Hatori and her.

I don't know what to think of it all.

Yuki is a nice guy. I feel sorry for him and the circumstances in which he fell in love, being a forbidden love.

Hmm... and Hatori is a very good person and I wish him to be very happy.

Having seen both that day - Hatori and his bride - and I got to thinking: "Even though the family curse is over because now he can really live this love without fear."

But now I don't know who most of them deserves to be happy with her...

I just hope Hatori not find out about them and that everything is over the best way possible.

Maybe next time we meet I can tell you how it's all over...


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuki's ****answer**

I know it's wrong... but I can't help...

My senses awaken when I'm around her. The softness of her hair, the smell of her body, the way she speaks and laughs, her mouth that calls for a kiss, everything in her is unique and unchanging.  
>I also know I have a huge portion of blame in all this. I should have never given chance to make it happen, but I can not stay away. She attracts me, drive me crazy, completely foolish.<br>I fell for her... What could I have done?

I should not be competing for her attention with Hatori... But I want exclusivity, I want her to be only mine.  
>Even if she is the cure for the heartbreak of Hatori, if she is the woman who took the deep abyss he was in, I will not give it up. I'll make her back to me. I'll make her love me so much, it seems that she is running out of ground, without air. She will loses her breath just to hear my name...<p>

I would never imagine that something like this would happen one day, I would lose the reason that way.

The first time I saw her she was smiling and talking to Tohru. And I realized that all the men in the room looked at her, fascinated. I even found it funny, because Honda has always had a preference.

Then Hatori presented her as his future wife.  
>I remember I was shocked by the fact that it is an arranged marriage. They had met that day and were already exchanging rings and making a commitment that was required by Akito.<br>But she never seemed to mind and still treat everyone with the same kindness.

I can't deny that fateful night marked the beginning of this situation.  
>When she turned, in the middle of the hall, and our eyes met for a moment everything seemed to stop in time and space.<br>Her sad eyes told me she had discovered something I already knew.

Later, on the balcony of the mansion Sohma, far from all, I got rid of my fears and took possession of that mouth, slowly, gently, prolonged.  
>At that very moment that she corresponded, delivered at the same feverish desire that burned inside me, I knew we were meant to share the same passion and there was no turning back.<p>

I can look like a crazy fool, out of my right mind to others, but I can't allow her to remain with Hatori. Because I know she still loves me. And I'm crazy about her.

When we're together I can feel that irresistible force drawing us, pushing each other, leaving us blind with desire and passion.  
>I can't just let her go after that we love so often, so fervently... hoping, wishing, longing for the touch of each other until completely consume us...<p>

I made her mine, body and soul and I will not give her to another man.

I'm going crazy with her absence, and nothing I do changes the fact that I desire her with all my heart.  
>I miss the touch of her hands, her soft mouth, her body against mine, her arms around my neck...<br>I need to see her, touch her, I want to dive into the sweetness of her body and never come back to reality.  
>Nothing else matters...<p>

And I will not expect everything to resolve with time. I'll get her, I will not leave her another minute with Hatori. I'll bring her back to my life.

My love for her is greater than that of Hatori. He will have to accept the fact that she is mine and let her go.  
>There is no disputing that...<p>

Today we'll know who is right...


	4. Chapter 4

**Confrontation**

"I came to get you... you'll get back with me..."- I am taken aback by his voice in the middle of the hallway.

Yuki. I had forgotten him for a moment.  
>What shall I do?<br>Yuki is in front of me, more determined than ever.

"Yuki... I can not get back with you... I already said this..."

His gaze is steady, hard as rock, but behind this facade serious, I can see all the despair and pain that consumes him.

"Why not? You've forgotten all the times we spent together? All that we share? You've got to forget that I love you?"

His stern expression gives way to another very dull and he begins to change the voice.  
>I pray that Hatori not hear him. I don't want a confrontation between the two.<p>

"Yuki... please..."

"You already forgot that I love you?"- he repeated, emphasizing the phrase.

His face is a mix of sadness and helplessness.  
>I can not answer. All I wanted then is able to dive into his arms and say to myself that all is well.<br>But I can not.  
>I went back to Hatori. It's not fair to him. With neither both of two.<p>

"No... I have not forgotten... "- I can finally stammer.  
>"Then why are you still testing me this way? Have you ever stopped to think how I'm going crazy, alone in that house?"<p>

He makes a move toward me and I look away unconsciously. My mind knows it's dangerous to let him approach me. I can easily go back on my decision.  
>He sighs, resigned.<p>

"You don't even let me get close... I want to touch you, I need to feel you... I want you..."  
>His eyes are a petition and I'm tempted to kiss that mouth that often took my breath away with delight.<p>

"Yuki... "- I try to say something but can not find words.

I get I remember that great feeling that was to have Yuki touching me, caressing me, covering my body with kisses.  
>He goes in front of me, watching me, peering into my mind, trying to undress my feelings and expose them gradually.<br>I want run, run away from it but can not find out.  
>There is no way out.<p>

When I see the hands of Yuki are in my waist and his mouth search mine in a voracious hunger.

His feverish body attaches itself to mine putting all my strength below.  
>I can not disengage and I'm already starting to dissolve completely surrendered to his caresses.<br>The smoothness of the kiss, the gentle touch of his hand make my body on fire yearning for more.

What I'm doing, giving me so free? - I think in total abandonment.

He relaxes a little loop that holds me in his arms and I can find a little strength to react.

"I can not, Yuki... I love Hatori..."- I say, with almost no voice.

He looks straight into my eyes and promptly responds:

" If you loved Hatori not correspond so passionately to my kiss, my touch... "  
>"You don't understand..."- I start to say, but I interrupted.<br>"It's you who can not understand... you're my... you're always be..."

His right hand slips through the skin of my arm causing me a shiver goes down nice and even fit in my left hand.  
>He takes my hand in his and leads to the top of his chest. I start to feel the strong, rhythmic beat of his heart.<p>

"Here..." - he says with a look full of passion I had never seen before and completely disarms me.

So I finally realize I've lost control the situation. If Hatori resolve appears that very moment I will not be able to explain what is happening. I can not justify myself.

"Yuki... please, go away... forget everything that happened between us... "  
>"I love you, I can not forget. You can not ask me this... "- he says vehemently, still holding my hand.<br>I must confess that his great and steady hand holding mine makes me want it to go through my whole body in a sensual caress.

"You don't understand... I'm going to marry Hatori. Meant to be from the start. We never should have involved us."  
>"You don't love Hatori. It's an arranged marriage."- He insists.<br>"Yes.. I love him... we fell in love... try to understand..."- I do a last effort I know it's useless to dispute what he says.

I have no more sure what I'm talking about.  
>Yuki is there, in front of me giving it entirely to me, luring me, leading me, making me rely on memories of what was our relationship.<br>I'm losing my mind and composure quickly.  
>His words begin to deliver a profound effect on my mind and I'm already being dominated by the sensations that I tried to contain a very cost.<br>I feel completely disoriented, lost, struggling with feelings prohibited.

"Yuki... you have to accept it..."- I'm babbling, trying not to look into his eyes.  
>" No."- his short answer tells me I lost my argument in this discussion.<p>

A chill runs down my spine.

"I will not accept it... I will not give you the other man."- the rage is beginning to shine in his voice.  
>"You're my wife. If you wanted to stay with him, should not have married me."<p>

I feel the ground crumbling beneath my feet...

Stuck in the middle of the corridor, Hatori stare us.


End file.
